La despedida
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Ha llegado el momento para el Doctor de emprender su viaje a Trenzelore después de varias regeneraciones y antes de hacerlo escribe una carta donde se despide de sus compañeros. El Doctor en este caso podría ser el Doctor n20 que en la serie podria ser interpretado por el hijo de David Tennant.


Mis queridos compañeros, queridos amigos :

Ya ha llegado la hora para mí de despedirme para siempre de todos vosotros. Como ya sabéis, al haber sido compañeros míos, he tenido muchas vidas y he vivido muchas aventuras. He sobrevivido a destrucciones de planetas, a muertes de personas, algunas incluso por mi culpa, lo sé y lo siento, a combates contra varios enemigos como los daleks, los zygons o los cybermen y un largo etcétera. Todo eso son acontecimientos que nos han unido para siempre de una manera o otra. Después de regenerarme ya unas cuantas veces y de haber llegado a la edad de 2000 años, pienso que ha llegado mi final. Estoy a las puertas de Trenzelore donde está mi tumba, donde todos mis yos estamos destinados a convertirnos en polvo o eso se dice. No lo sé pero estoy preparado, estoy listo. Sé que ahí voy a volver a ver a muchos compañeros de Gallifrey, mi querido planeta al que tanto me hubiera gustado volver, al que me alegré tanto saber que había conseguido salvar. Sé que está congelado en algún lugar del universo en el tiempo y el espacio. Pero antes de pasar las puertas de Trenzelore, quiero deciros a todos y cada uno de vosotros unas palabras.

Primero os quiero dar las gracias por acompañarme, por soportarme, por aguantar mis cambios de humor debido a las regeneraciones, por estar siempre a mi lado en los buenos y malos momentos. Gracias especiales a todos estos compañeros, amigos que han sacrificado sus vidas por salvarme, River mi querida esposa estés donde estés… No digo mas. Spoilers como tu dices, o por salvar a los diferentes planetas donde hemos ido conociendo a otras personas diferentes pero tan iguales a nosotros. Sois tantos que os quiero dedicar a cada uno de vosotros los que recibiréis esta carta unas palabras.

Susan, fuiste la primera en acompañarme cuando me escape de Gallifrey en la TARDIS esa nave tan especial en todos los sentidos. Aún recuerdo tu cara al verme huir de nuestra casa y tú corriendo para que no me fuera. Pero mira, me fui y tu conmigo y menuda vida tienes ahora con David y los niños. Me alegro tanto por ti. David, cuida de ella.

Ian y Barbara, aún recuerdo vuestra cara al entrar en la TARDIS. Siento haberos secuestrado de este modo pero mi secreto tenía que quedar a salvo. Habéis sido compañeros estupendos…

Brigadier Lethbrige-Sewart, gracias por aceptarme tal como soy, de ayudarme en tantas y tantas batallas. El relevo lo tiene más que asegurado con su hija al que quiero también saludar. Que UNIT siga defendiendo la tierra como lo habéis hecho siempre. El mundo necesita a personas como vosotros…

Mi querida y adorada Sarah Jane. Ahora sí que te lo puedo decir. Te he querido mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginarte nunca, he sido feliz a tu lado y cuando nos volvimos a ver en aquel colegio fue un momento muy intenso. Verte delante de mi después de tantos años me hicieron recordar lo bien que lo pasamos juntos. Y nuestro querido K9 que nos acompañaba a todos los sitios. Siento haberte abandonado en medio de la nada en Escocia. Espero que me lo hayas perdonado. Gracias por salvar el universo conmigo. Dale recuerdos a Luke de mi parte y al Sr Smith de parte del otro Sr Smith…

Romana, gracias por estar junto a mí para que no me quedara solo, al menos tenía otro señor, en este caso señora del tiempo, junto a mí viajando en la TARDIS. Lo nuestro al principio no fue fácil pero poco a poco aprendimos a aceptarnos y guardo muy buenos recuerdos de tu presencia…

Martha, gracias por aguantarme, gracias por soportar que te haya tratado como te he tratado. A pesar de todo eso, tienes y tendrás siempre un lugar privilegiado en estos dos corazones míos.

Dona, eres extraordinaria, eres increíble, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero. Nuestro primer encuentro fue de lo más movido, tu apareciendo dentro de la TARDIS vestida de novia. Estabas muy guapa con aquel vestido sin bolsillos. No necesito decirte nada más.

Amy, siento haberte hecho esperar tantos años cuando te prometí que volvería dentro de unas horas. Acababa de regenerarme e iba un poco despistado. Gracias por perdonarme, por viajar conmigo. Rory, has sido un compañero estupendo. Cuidaros mucho los dos estéis donde estéis.

Clara, mi chica imposible, la que me salva tanta y tantas veces, simplemente gracias…

Y ahora quedas tú, la más importante. Rose. Has sido, eres y serás el gran amor de mis diferentes vidas. Estás para siempre en el lugar más privilegiado de mi corazón, nunca podré olvidarme de ti. Gracias por los besos, los abrazos, las sonrisas. Despedirme de ti fue y sigue siendo lo más duro que he vivido en toda mis vidas de señor del tiempo. Antes de ti habían pasado muchas compañeras y después pasarían y han pasado otras tantas pero ninguna ha sido para mí tan importante. Como me hubiese gustado ocupar el lugar de mi clon humano y vivir junto a ti. Espero que te cuida bien porque sabes que en el fondo el que te cuida soy yo. Como ya te dijo somos la misma persona. Se feliz. Te amo mi querida Rose Tyler.

A todos os quiero de nuevo agradecer el haber estado a mi lado tantos y tantos años, de enseñarme a vivir la vida y a ser feliz. Si he sido feliz con todos vosotros a pesar de mis cambios.

Llevo unas cuantas horas escribiendo, he intentado deciros a cada uno de los que habéis estado conmigo unas palabras, espero no haberme olvidado de ningún detalle importante ni de nadie…

Es la hora, las puertas de Trenzelore están abiertas para acogerme. Comenzará entonces para mí una vida nueva al que vosotros los humanos llamáis muerte, vida diferente a la que he vivido hasta ahora. No muero, en el fondo no lo quiero, no quiero irme. Solo me marcho a otro lugar.

Me despido de todos vosotros deseando que seáis felices y que nunca olvidéis a vuestro amigo el Doctor que os querrá siempre y nunca os olvidará esté donde esté.

El Doctor.

Ps: Un último detalle. Seguid defendiendo a la tierra como tan bien sabéis hacerlo. Yo ya no estoy para ayudaros pero juntos sois fuertes para hacerlo.


End file.
